


Happy, or Blessed

by NevaRYadL



Series: Nev's Doom Works [5]
Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gave Slayer a random ass name because it's getting really impersonal calling him Slayer all the time, Other, Trans Doom Slayer, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Vega asks the Slayer what his real name is
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/VEGA
Series: Nev's Doom Works [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787845
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	Happy, or Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Doom Guy/Vega, nblm fluff
> 
> Vega asks DG what his name is and is surprised by what comes next OR Nev started feeling really shitty in calling Doom Guy 'Slayer' all the time and decided to give DG a name to use for fics

“Slayer I have a question…”

The Slayer turned his head and looked at Vega, spoon in his mouth where he was currently mindlessly chewing on. He had just finished a meal that Vega had gently asked him to eat, and was now reading the blueprints that he had asked Vega to print out about his plasma cannon. Vega reached over and gently touched the end of the spoon to alert the Slayer that he was doing such, always looking out for the Slayer’s health, even that of his teeth. The man blinked slowly and took the spoon out before lifting his hands to speak.

‘Yes?’

“This is perhaps… strange… and awkward…” Vega said, feeling awkward.

The Slayer cocked his head.

“What is… your name? I assume that the Doom Slayer, the Beast, the Harbinger, Hell Walker, Unchained Predator… these are all titles, things spat in fear. But they are not… you. You are so much more than your duty. You are so much more than killing demons.”

And he is. The Slayer is so much more killing demons, even if people would readily forget that there is a human behind the title, someone that needed rest and nourishment, someone that could feel angry and sadness and happiness, could want for comfort and touch and company. This was a man that loved rabbits because they were cute and soft. This was a man that could break apart his guns and armor and clean and repair them within record time, not because of battle, but because he thought the blueprints and mechanics were fascinating and learning them was fun and interesting.

But his name…

The Slayer paused and looked out into space. Vega waited. He wanted to know the answer, or why the Slayer had no answer to give.

After a moment, the Slayer lifted his hands and signed out ‘I don’t remember’.

“You… do not remember?” Vega asked.

The Slayer shrugged.

‘Haven’t been anything else in years’, The Slayer signed out. ‘No one wants anything else out of me. And it’s been hundreds of years since it was used. I…”

The Slayer paused.

‘I don’t remember’, The Slayer signed out with an unreadable expression.

“... My apologies for bringing it up,” Vega said.

The Slayer reached out and held his hands out pointedly. Vega placed his hands in the Slayer’s, following the Slayer’s tugging until Vega was kneeling on the floor in front of the seated Slayer. The Slayer squeezed his hands softly, before bringing their joined hands up to kiss Vega’s metal knuckles and fluster him as he watched intently as those scarred lips dragged lovingly along the metal and silicone of his hands, knuckles and fingers.

“It’s okay,” The Slayer said after pulling his mouth from Vega’s hands, growing warm from Vega’s flustered and warm core.

“Still. The subject does appear to affect you, my apologies for bringing it up,” Vega said softly.

“No,” The Slayer grunted, taking Vega’s hands and placing them on his legs before lifting his hands to speak again. ‘Feel bad for forgetting. I let myself think I was only the Slayer. Want to hear you say my name.’

“There is no need to apologize. From what I understand of human psychology, it can become quite hard to break roles that are formed for you, or you form for yourself. And names are easily changed and altered… perhaps if you cannot remember, how would you feel about picking a new name for yourself? Reclaim that small bit of yourself that was consumed by the role of the Slayer?” Vega offered, rubbing the Slayer’s legs minutely.

The Slayer seemed to take that to heart, looking like he was thinking quite deeply about it.

‘Had to pick a new name when I transitioned anyway. I think I picked my dad’s name and threw on Jr?’ The Slayer signed out after a moment before pausing again. ‘Asher. I want my name to be Asher.’

“Asher,” Vega said, enjoying the way that his vocalizer hummed around the word. Such a simple thing, a word, but this one word was connected to the man that meant the world to him. 

‘It means ‘happy’,’ The Slayer signed out before beaming at him. ‘And I am, when I am with you. And you make me remember that I am more than the Doom Slayer’.

Vega nearly jumped before a heat vent opened on the back of his torso, himself hurried pushing it back down even as the Slayer-- Asher, grinned up at him and looked at him with such adoring eyes and such an endearing softness to his features. This man… he was something, so easily flustering him by just loving him. Vega loved every inch of him, loved every inch of Asher.

“You… you make me happy too, Asher. Indescribably so.”

Asher grinned up at him, before reaching up and cupping his head and pulling him down to kiss his face plates a lot, until his core was very warm and that heat vent on his back popped open once again. Something the Asher fixed for him, reaching behind him and lovingly nudging it shut again. And when Asher had gotten his fill of kisses, he leaned back and beamed up at Vega.

‘Want to watch a movie on the computer and snuggle?’ Asher asked.

“Yes, I very much would love too, Asher,” Vega hummed happily.

With very little prodding, Vega also convinced Asher to eat a snack from the synthesizer, always worried that the man needed to eat more. The movie got loaded up on the computer and they sat on the floor together with a blanket wrapped around the both of them, Asher sitting in his lap and tucked up safely between his legs. As the movie started playing, Vega wrapped his arms around Asher and tugged him just a little closer, loving the feeling of joy, happiness and love washing over his programming and his core warm from it as he held his sweet man close.


End file.
